No Easy Way Out
by Abicion
Summary: Go ninja go ninja go.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura woke up with her arms above her head and her wrists shackled together. A separate chain on her ankle kept one of her legs raised. She felt a small draft as she realized her shorts had been removed. Her skirt was the only thing still protecting her. This was not her most dignified position.

It had all happened so quickly. It was supposed to be a surprise attack against the traitor Sasuke, but it had turned into a surprise attack against _her. _All she could remember was a group of nimble black shapes pouncing on her and knocking her to the ground. She would have thought it was all a bad dream, but the chains were enough to prove it was reality.

Sasuke finally appeared in the flesh. A small contingent of female subordinates trailed behind. He slowly eyeballed the laundry that had been left out to dry, probably trying to decide how he should finish her off. His eyes glowed red with the power of the sharingan, and the corner of his mouth was twisted in a perpetual grin.

"You've made your point. Go on, kill me." Sakura shot back with a scowl of her own.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Revenge isn't that simple. I had something different in mind."

He motioned to his followers, and two of them carried a large jar toward Sakura. Sasuke removed the lid to reveal its grotesque contents: A swarm of small black creatures resembling slugs. Their dark aura was enough to tell Sakura she wasn't looking at ordinary creatures, but she couldn't recognize them even with her years of medical training. Sasuke answered all of her silent questions as uncertainty filled her eyes.

"Tsunuku demons. Or their larval form, at least. They're pretty pathetic on their own. They mostly just wiggle around looking for someone to be their mother. But they can be extremely effective against enemy kunoichi if they're used correctly." He nodded to his underlings. "Isn't that right, ladies?"

Sasuke's escorts broke into collectively giggling. Their eyes glowed in a color similar to their master's. Sakura thought she recognized some of their faces from the brief glimpses she saw during the ambush.

"Don't worry, Sakura. These are just my test patients," Sasuke proudly proclaimed. "Simple novice girls who thought they stood a chance against me. They were all given the same treatment you're about to receive. The stronger ones managed to resist the demon's influence for a little while. Once its magic and natural toxins were coursing through their bodies, they were all under my control soon enough. The demon becomes content and remains in its larval form if it decides to bond to a human, but it demands very specific living conditions."

Sasuke extended his index and middle fingers as if he was going to use a sealing technique. He lightly poked Sakura through her vest, just below the navel.

"You, however, are already skilled enough to serve as my personal guard. All of these tests have been just for you."

He slowly dipped his hand into the jar and lifted a single tiny slug. As he gave his squirming pet a kiss on the head, Sakura pulled against her chains.

"I'll never help you, you bastard!" She shouted through grit teeth.

"We shall see," Sasuke answered with a look that was both assuring and threatening.

His hand traveled under her skirt. She could feel the cold, slimy creature brush against her inner thigh. It curiously crawled upward, and then she gasped.

* * *

Naruto found the prison a few hours later. Sakura was the only person inside, dangling limply from her chains. Without a second thought, Naruto bravely ran to her side to free her from the bindings. It was only when he got a closer look that he realized something was off. Sakura's limbs were rigid and warped. Her face was frozen with a wooden expression and a glazed look in her eyes.

It was a decoy.

The doll exploded in a cloud of pink smoke. Naruto had just enough time to raise his arm and shield his face, but he still felt a sharp sting as he was hit by shrapnel. A poison kunai had shot out from the doll and stabbed into his wrist. His senses were already growing numb when he tossed the weapon away. He barely managed to notice the shadow descending on him from the ceiling.

She planted the sole of her boot in Naruto's forehead. He stumbled to the ground, sat up back up, and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head before he got a clear look at his attacker. She was dressed in an unfamiliar combination of red fabric, black mesh, and pink ribbons, but there was no mistaking her. The soft glow in her eyes only added to his horror.

"Sakura? Not you, too…"

He climbed back to his feet when Sakura continued her assault. A combination of the fast-acting poison and emotional shock caused Naruto to be caught off guard in almost every attack. When he started to lose his footing, Sakura flipped back into the air. She landed in a seated position on his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck and hanging her feet over his back. She was just light enough to not make him topple over completely.

"C'mon, Sakura! Give me a break!" Naruto coughed out for mercy.

"Okay." Sakura answered with a strangely playful smile.

She swiftly twisted her hips, snapping Naruto's neck in two. She launched off of his shoulders and landed on her feet as his body crumpled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Tenten were gathered in the dense forest outside Sasuke's castle. The singing of crickets and the rustle of leaves cloaked their nightfall approach. They were determined to fulfill their destinies and end the warlord's reign once and for all.

If only they knew they were about to be filled by something else.

A pink shadow jumped out from the canopy of the trees and descended into the center of the group. She sent Temari and Hinata sprawling in opposite directions with a split kick as she landed. She drew a kunai from her belt and quickly but carefully slashed through Ino's purple skirt, making short work of her undergarments.

"Hey!" Ino shouted as she struggled to cover herself.

Sakura used her other hand to draw a string from her belt, throwing it so reached over a tree branch and looped around Ino's leg when it came back down. She pulled back on the string, hoisting Ino into the air and leaving her hanging upside-down by one ankle. Gravity became her worst enemy.

In the next instant, Sakura used her kunai to cut Tenten's belt clean in half and pulled her pants down to her knees.

"What the?" Tenten stammered in shock.

Using another length of string, Sakura corralled Tenten around the waist and left her tied to the trunk of a tree.

Sakura lunged at a still-recovering Hinata and made a precision cut just along the middle seam of her pants. A loud tearing sound followed as Sakura ripped the fabric all the way open at the groin.

"Huh…?" Hinata shyly gasped.

Sakura drove her knee into Hinata's gut to bend her forward, then used a roundhouse kick to sweep her off her feet. Hinata landed ungraciously on her knees, with her chin smashed against the ground and her behind pointed in the air.

Sakura sprinted toward Temari last. The kunai grazed through the front of Temari's black robe, causing it to split open down the center. Her loincloth dropped to her feet, its knot severed by the same attack.

"Damn you, Sakura!" Temari shouted as she tried to keep up with Sakura's superhuman speed.

Sakura blocked Temari's punch and responded with a powerful uppercut. Temari toppled over on her back with her legs slightly spread.

Sakura returned the kunai to her belt and reached for a small black leather box tucked just behind her medicine bag. She opened the flap and retrieved the most depraved weapon in her arsenal: Four quivering Tsunuku larva. They crawled anxiously between her knuckles as she raised her arm.

Uncoiling her fingers, she catapulted the Tsunuku in four different directions in a single throw. The tiny slug-like creatures glided through the air, landing on soft skin near each kunoichi's exposed nether regions.

Just as swiftly as she had arrived, Sakura jumped straight up and safely returned to her vantage point in the trees. Crouching on the edge of a large branch, she retrieved a small glass vial from her medicine bag and threw it back toward to the ground. The container shattered and covered the spot where the kunoichi were gathered in thick pink smoke. The explosive had been mixed with a mild airborne aphrodisiac, something to make the bonding process go more smoothly.

Sakura listened to the sudden chorus of screams and moans coming from the ground below. The demons were performing a surprise invasion of their own on four beautiful castles.

When the last of the obscene noise died down, Sakura jumped out of the tree and landed on the grassy forest floor. The enemy kunoichi were standing silently in a line in front of her. Their eyes pierced the night air with the same red glow as Sakura's.

"Is everything in order here, ladies?" Sakura tilted her head as she asked.

The cursed ninja bowed in unison, their minds dominated by the tiny demons hiding inside their womanly cores.

"Good." Sakura smiled. "Now come with me. You'll all have to be dressed in something more decent once Master Sasuke gets a look at you."

The five kunoichi approached the fortress together.


End file.
